


evermore

by The_Obscurity



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Canon Disabled Character, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Literal Sleeping Together, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, No Lesbians Die, Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Trust Issues, Vulnerability, Work In Progress, Workplace Relationship, wilhemina venable has a soft spot for you, wilhemina venable is bad at feelings, wilhemina venable needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obscurity/pseuds/The_Obscurity
Summary: You file a complaint with HR.Ms Venable is HR.You thank her. She falls in love.
Relationships: Wilhemina Venable/Original Character(s), Wilhemina Venable/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	evermore

**Author's Note:**

> i literally finished watching this season yesterday and im already publishing fanfiction for it. i apologize if its bad. i genuinely can't tell because i doubt myself all the time.

You huffed loudly at the bouquet on your desk. Kennedy; in his arrogance; had sent you yet another hideous bouquet. You had made it clear many times over the past two years that you had no interest in his advances. This however had proved unsuccessful as Kennedy seemed to be one of those men to whom no simply meant try harder. And try harder he certainly had. 

It had started with small things, a rose left on your desk or an email after work hours however, had had slowly but surely become far more persistent. He was boastful in his own impressiveness as a potential lover and you had the displeasure of being made aware of this at least once a week. Judging from the gossip among the women in the office whom had given in to his incessant bothering however, the only impressive thing about him was his ego and the lengths to which he would go to woo a potential partner. 

You had long since stopped humoring him and had taken to explicitly avoiding him, often at the cost of punctuality and reputation. But this. This was too far. You had opened your cabinet this morning only to have an explosion of glitter rain down upon every inch of your desk. And it was this that prompted you to your current action, namely filling out the all-too-lengthy HR complaint form. 

You filled in the last line certifying that your complaint was genuine before clicking the print button and hurrying off before anyone (namely Kennedy) could corner you yet again. 

\---------- 

You knocked; once, twice; against the door to Ms. Venable’s office. 

“Come In.” The response was sharp - as you had expected. 

Ms. Venable sat at her desk hawk-like gaze focused right on you as you scurried up to her desk, papers clutched in hand. It was hard to believe that this was the woman in charge of HR, as she was hardly the sort of person to whom you would want to address your grievances. 

“You again? What do you want?” 

Truth be told you found her intimidating in an ‘I’d like to know more about you’ sort of manner. You couldn’t deny that she was beautiful and all too often when you were tasked with bringing papers for Jeff and Mutt to sign you found yourself slightly distracted by the purple-clad woman in your peripheral. 

“Are you here for a reason or simply stupid.” 

“What?” 

“You have been standing there dumbly, like the useless imbecile that you undoubtedly are for an entire minute now. Do you have legitimate business here or are you simply here to waste my time?” 

You felt yourself redden as she glared at you. “Oh um. I have a complaint for HR.” 

Her jaw tightened “Very well. Get on with it.” 

“I would like to file a complaint against Mr Kennedy Swindle” 

“Yes. What would you like me to do about it?” 

“I thought we were supposed to report the grievances to you?” 

“That is correct. I assume that you have filled in the correct paperwork.” Her voice was cold, as she typed away on her purple laptop. 

“Yes, of course. I just thought that-” 

“I have interest in what you did or did not think. Place the papers on my desk and leave. You are wasting my time and while I am undoubtedly sure that wasting time is something you are well versed in, mine, unlike yours is valuable.” She said, still focused on the the screen. 

You placed the papers on the edge of the desk and with a small nod and a soft “Yes Ms. Venable” you were out the door as quickly as humanly possible. 

\----------- 

When the very next Monday you received an email notifying you that Kennedy had received an official reprimand and would be transferred to a branch of the company located in New York, it took all your self control not to race to Ms. Venable and hug her. 

You settled instead with bringing her coffee and an small lilac thank you card the next morning.

And that was the start of it all


End file.
